Twist In Fate
by XxthtgirlCecexX
Summary: What if Klaus and Elena knew each other and Klaus turned her what if she didn't know the Salvatore's or any one else from Mystic Fall anyways I suck on summaries so the story is way better hope u like
1. Chapter 1

You would think a thousand year old vampire never cared well your wrong .

Have you heard of Niklaus Mikelson or as they call him Klaus , I think you have well he cared deeply for someone he made sure to keep her hidden from Michel Mikelson but one day he messed up.

Anyways you'll understand the story better let's start.

400 years (after the original's were change)

Niklaus Mikelson walked through the little town of Mystic Falls taking a turn into the forest to find his peaceful spot he always went there to think.

He had finally got there but he was not alone being a vampire and all he heard a noise but he ignored it as he sat by the waterfall.

"What are you doing here" said a voice . He looked up to see a beautiful girl with big brown doe eyes and long brown chestnut hair wearing a White dress that was beautiful she was beautiful .

"Excuse me " he said looking confused.

"You heard me this is my spot so I demand you move before I hurt you" she said Klaus stunded by what he just said raised an eye brow .

"You asked for it" before he could do anything he was picked up and thrown in the Water .

She was strong for a lady and he was a vampire but he wasn't even trying to use his strength.

She sat right were he was .

" bloody hell who do you think you are " he said as he got out of the water dripping wet.

"I told you to move"

"A please would of bin fine" he said

She soon felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry here you can sit here"  
She said getting up.

"Thank you" he said he was getting a bit dry because the sun was out he sat on the grass.

"I really am sorry" she said walking away.

"Wait why don't you stay" he asked she smiled and nodded

"I'm Niklaus Mikelson but some people call me Klaus"

"I'm Elena" she responded

"So miss Elena why are you upset"

"Am not mister Mikelson"

"Please I have a sister I know when a girl is upset"

"And why would I tell you"

"Because you don't have any friends and I don't either that's why we both come here" he said

"Ugg fine but are we friends" she ask

"Yes ,yes we are" he smiled at that he wasn't really good at making friends so he was really happy to finally find one.

"I'm being forced to get married in 3 months no one wants to hear want I want to say I didn't even get asked I just woke up one morning being my happy self than my mother tells me I'm getting married and the worst part is the man is a pervert and I don't love him my parents won't even ask me if I wanted to do you know how it feels to not get asked on what you want to do with your life" she said.

Oddly he did he was turned into a vampire with out his approval.

"I'm sorry"

They spent hours talking they had become good friends in such short time. They soon spent weeks together they had become best friends that was until Niklaus heard of Michel getting closer to him and his family.

He cared to much for Elena to leave her behind . So he decided it was time to tell her the truth. She already knew he was a vampire and he knew about her gift but he needed her to go with him he couldn't bare to leave her.

They were by the water fall Klaus was sitting down while Elena layed down her head on his lap.

"Lena can I tell you something"

"Nik you can tell me anything"

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls and I want you to go with me"  
She soon sat up to look at him.

"I can't Nik I want to but I can't but I can't loose you your the only one who really cares about me but I can't"

"Elena I'm a vampire I could find a place "

"That's the thing Nik I'll get old and die do why try to leave this town"

"I'll turn you" he blurred out.

"I don't know"

"Elena your my best friend I couldn't live without you"

She smiled" fine I'll go "

He smiled it was the start of a new beginning.

500 years later

Through out the years Elena and Klaus traveled a lot although Klaus never introduced her to his siblings she was ok with that because he knew people watched his family and he knew bringing her into all that trouble with Michel was bad.

Even as a vampire Elena still had her gift.

Anyways one day Klaus decided to take Elena out .

"We are here" he said

"Finally lets go inside Nik"

"Nope not yet I have a present for you" he got out a little black box.

"Open it" she did in there she found two necklaces they were two parts of a heart if you click them together they make a heart it said 'forever & Always'.

"Its beautiful Nik" he put one part on her the other on him.

"Now let's go in joy our day"

As they walked in they never notice the person who was watching them.

A few days later

No ones POV

"Niklaus may I ask you something"

Klaus was in his office when his older brother Eligha walked in.

"Yes Eligha"

"Who was that girl the dopplaganger"

Klaus snapped his head quickly to look at his brother.

"Ok I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone" he said

"That was Elena she is my best friend I turned her a long time ago she is to important for me to use her blood I kept he hidden because I don't want Michel to know about her. She's also special"

"Well Niklaus I'm glad you found a frie-" Eligha was cut off.

"Brothers!" They heard there little sister yell they sped down to see Kol and Rebekah and non other than Michel Mikealson outside there door.

"Well look at this a family reunion be aren't we missing others on yes Finn and your dead mother" Michael said

"What are you doing here father" Eligha said

"I'm here to kill each and everyone of you monsters that ruined this family " Michael said

"You bastered if anyone ruined this family is you" Rebekah said

"Now now little sister let the man speak before we kill him don't you think he deserves any last words" Klaus said taking out a white oke stake .

"Yes boy but first don't you think our little friend deserves to say some words before she dies" Michael said

Everyone was confused.

Klaus stared at Michael as he pulled out a girl Klaus would recognize any where she had a cloth rapped around her mouth that seem to have vervain Michael took it off.

"Any words boy!" Michael said

"Don't you dare touch her" Klaus yelled

"Nik" Elena said sounding weak it looked like she bin tortured.

"Elena" Klaus was about to walk out but Eligha grabbed him.

"No Klaus it a trap" he said

The other two siblings were confused.

"Now boy why don't you come out here and save your friend" Michael said.

Michael brought a stake out and stabbed Elena in here stomach.

"Nooo!"

"Come out boy come and save her oh are you to of a cowered " he said getting out more staked and was stabbing Elena.

"No Nik d-don't you dare get out of that house" Elena said in agony.

"Ahhhh" she screamed as Michael stabbed her.

"Don't listen to her boy you have three minutes to step outside or else I kill her" Michael threatened.

"No Nik just remember me and you forever and always no matter what" Elena said with all the energy she had left took out he necklace from under her shirt.

"Well I guess you force me to do this" was all Michael said as he staked Elena in the heart a tear rolled down her face so was Klaus.

Klaus tried to launch himself at Michael but his siblings stopped him.

"I will find you and when I do I will kill you myself I will make sure you feel all the pain she did" Klaus yelled at Michael.

"Well boy until you do I'll keep her body and make sure she rots in hell" with that Michael left along with Elena's body.

Klaus was angry he destroyed the house breaking anything he got his hands out . No one ever spoke of Elena Eligha had tolled his siblings what she ment to Klaus.

Klaus had turned his humanity off but still kept his focused on trying to kill Michael.

Sure no one ever spoke about Elena but they all knew Klaus was dying inside he kept repeating her last words in his head.

But he realized if he had not cared for her what happened wouldn't have happen to her.

That's when he realized . Love was a vampires greatest weakness.

So he turned it off he would never see her beautiful smile ,hear her beautiful voice so why should her care is not like he would see her again.

Or so he thought little did he know what the future held.

* * *

SShould I continue hope u liked 8t please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely reader . Well today at school we had an assembly. Have any of you heard of the shooting in a school called Columbine High school I think that's the name . Anyways a young girl died there she was the first victim killed. Rachel Scott she died at 17 . She had a dream . To make the world a better place she inspired many people . To be kind and caring. Her family created what she always wanted they created a program called Rachel's Challenge . She was a very kind person she didnt deserve to die . So all im asking you is to take Rachel's Challenge look it up and it will tell you all you need to know . Her history ànd i hope you to can take Rachel's Challenge.**

**R.I.P Rachel Joy Scott**

**~crystal**


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV

As the brunette walk down the street think of how she hadn't bin to Mystic Falls in years . The only thing she remembered when she awoke from being daggered was her name the day she was born how old she was and that she had bin a vampire for hundreds of years.

What she did notice was the beautiful necklace on her neck it was a half of a heart. Elena thought if she found the other half she would know more about herself . But that was a hundred years ago .

Now back to Elena all she had to do was find a place to stay. She compelled a lady to stay at her house and to tell everyone Elena was her niece.

All finished she decided to fix up her new room. And get ready for her first day of high school.

The next day.

Elena's POV

Hmm what to wear what to wear? Ahh yea the normal teenage out fit. But nope I want to look good for the first day.

Leather jeans a red shirt that hung from one should and was flow also had the Beatles on there but in black and red heels I put my hair in a braid from both sides on top. I took my necklace out from under my shirt. All ready.

I got on my black Ferrari.  
And drove I got to admit it took me some time to get there but I found it.

After going to get my schudele I went to class I was late just great.

No really though.

"Hello you must be the new student I'm "

"I'm Elena Pierce" I said I did notice there was a few vampires here and a dopplaganger but she looked like a wannabe Barbie so we didn't look much alike any more.

I sat in-between to blondes they were vamps.

The bell finally rang I got out and as I was about to walk out I was in the back of the school . From what I learned in class today it was the dopplagganger her name was Lucy ,Stefan,Caroline , Bonnie, Rebecca and Matt.

"Who are you and what makes you think you can come into our town like that" Caroline says. I threw Stefan off me and told him sorry .

"I'm Elena Petrova and from what I remember this was my town before it was yours."

"No way this is crazy we watched Michael kill you " Rebecca said

"Excuse me" i said" who the hell is Michael"

"You have to come with me Elena Niklaus has bin looking for you for centuries thinking you were dead he's going to be so happy he can finally flip the switch" Rebecca said.

"Who's Niklaus" I feel like I should remember him but I can't

"You , you don't remember him do you" she said I shook my head.

"Wait was does this have to do with your psychotic brother" the dopplaganger said some how that angered me so I pinned her to the wall.

But I let her go and sped away.

* * *

**Hey sorry i havent bin updating i have this mega writer block and i have f's in 4 classes so i have to make up for than and me and my best friend are growing apart so im sad about that other than that ill update longer chapters so bye and i love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my lovely readers i am sorry for not updating . Im going to be straight up and not say somthing like i was busy traveling or helping people . NOPE. I was just writers block for a while and to lazy to update but i hope you like this.**

**Once again sorry.**

* * *

Elena's POV

I bin thinking all day what if Rebecca knows something about my past. What if she was telling the truth.

I mean I did wake up with a dagger next to me.

I need to talk to her . She's probably at the grill since everyone hangs there.

I get in my car and leave. I finally arrive at the grill.

I walked in and sat at the bar next to a guy with raven black hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Elena the dopplaganger I'm Damon" he said

"I'm Elena Petrova the first dopplaganger"

"Oh so your older then Katherine she's what I'm guessing to you the second dopplaganger" he says

" yup " I say popping the 'p'

" So why'd you come back to old little Mystic Falls "

" I missed home what about you " I said

" same I just didn't know that coming back would cause so much suffering" he said

" yup I wake up one day not remembering my past hundredths of years later I come back at some blonde chick is telling me her brother knew me"

We talk a little more me forgetting about looking for Rebecca. Its about 10:34pm and we walk into his house kissing.

I have my legs rapped around his waist and my hands in his hair while he speeds us in his room taking off our clothes.

We pretty much went at it for a long time .

The Next Morning

No ones POV

Elena woke up and put all my cloths on.

"What no morning sex" Damon said sarcasticly.

" no I have things to do this was fun and all but I have to go" Elena said speeding to the living room where she saw Stefan and the dopplaganger.

"Well I never expected ken and Barbie to be here" Elena said as Damon came back wearing him jeans and a unbuttoned shirt.

"What are YOU doing here" Lucy the dopplaganger said.

" just waking up after having very very hot sex with Damon why jeoulouse" Elena said

"What no I have Stefan for that" the dopplaganger replied

" sure well I have to go gotta talk to Rebecca" Elena said walking out the door not before having a heated make out session with Damon in front of the dopplaganger.

1 hour later

Elena had gone home to shower and change into a white shirt black leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans and black heels she tooked in her necklace after she compelled a girl who hung out with Rebecca to give her , Rebecca's number.

The phone rang a third time

R:" hello"

E: " hi this is Elena"

R:" hi I'm so clad you called "

E:" yes I was wondering if you could possibly meet me at the grill in five"

R:" yes I'll meet you there"

They said there goodbyes.

Elena sped to the grill . She saw Rebecca.

She went and sat down.

" You said that your brother knew me how?" Elena asked

" you guys were best friends out of all the vampires created you were the first an original turned you guys were best friends" Rebecca said

" then why can't I remember"

" that I don't know I could bring you to Niklaus and we can help you remember" Rebecca said

" I don't know what if it doesn't work" Elena responded nervously.

"It will just follow me"

30 minutes later

" Is anybody home" Rebecca yelled a boy about our age came down he had dark brown hair and eyes he was hot next was a guy with golden blondish looking hair and blue eyes.

" what a surprise you caught Katarina we can finally kill her" the dark hair one said

" no I need to talk to you all please excuse us" Rebecca said turning to Elena who nodded .

The three originals sped to Klaus study.

" who was that" Klaus said angry that there was another dopplaganger of the girl he loved.

" Klaus I know this is impossible but that's Elena Petrova she's the girl our father killed she's the girl that you cared for" Klaus pinned her to the wall. Kol only stood there watching the scene in front of him.

" don't you dare! I watched Michael kill her !" Klaus said.

Rebecca threw him off and looked him dead in the eye and said. " its her Klaus she's the same girl she just-just doesn't remember anything"

Klaus fell on the ground he pulled his knees up and hid his head he looked so vonrible .

Rebecca went and sat next to him . Kol had left the room.

" Nik just go talk to her I tolled her I'd help her remember"

Klaus looked up at her he pulled his necklace out taking it out of his shirt.

They both walked out finding Elena were they left her. The sped closer to her.

" sorry to leave you waiting I have to go" Rebecca said.

Elena nodded " where did you get that necklace" Elena said getting closer to Klaus pulling out the other half ." I have the other half"

Klaus hugged her.  
" I'm sorry Elena I know you don't remember but I missed you I was looking for you for years I thought you were dead I saw Michael kill you I'm sorry you don't remember but I'll help you " he said Elena hugged him back.

" I wish I could of remembered you I feel like I've known you for a long time I just can't remember"

They pulled away after a while.

" Elena why don't you come live with me that way we can catch up and I can help you remember" Klaus said

" I would love to but I can't I don't want to be a bother" Elena said.

" you wouldn't please Elena"

" fine "

They spent hours talking until Elena fell asleep Klaus took her up to his room and laid down with her. The last time he had slept in a bed with her was when she got sick as a human he held her until she fell asleep.


End file.
